A truth that have never been told
by HimakiShito
Summary: Tsuna asked Mukuro to show him Hibari past. 1827


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! **

well, i know i have written a story of Hibari past.. But for some reason,i feel like writing anothe one xDDD. okay pardon me and any grammer misakes.

__

_Ever since I saw you, I can't keep my eyes of you._

_You have been deem worthy to me._

_Or is it just me?_

_Do I have some unknown feelings towards you?_

_A feeling which I also do not know?_

"Hibari-san~!" Tsuna shouted.

"What is it?" Hibari asked his lover.

"You know all about me, my past, my present and my future. But I don't know any! It's time for you to tell me!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"And tell me another reason why I should tell you?" Hibari asked the brunette.

"Because I'm your lover, and I'm ought to know about it!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Not a very good reason. So I won't be telling you about my past." Hibari answered.

"Unfair..." Tsuna mumbled and made his way out of the room.

"Kufufufu~ Oya? Young Vongola, what made you come here?" Mukuro asked when Tsuna entered his mist guardian room.

"I want to know about Hibari-san's past!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"W...What...? Are you sure about it Young Vongola?" Mukuro asked.

Tsuna gave a nod and Mukuro gave a sigh, "Very well then. Close your eyes and I will transport you into his past. "

Tsuna gave a quick thanks to Mukuro and closed his eyes.

"Onwards with it."

_((Hibari past))_

_Flames were all around the house, surrounding every inch of the house. A crying sound was heard from somewhere._

"_Sniff...Sniff... Mama..." a small mumbled was heard from the inner part of the house._

_A girl figure was seen hugging the small boy,"Hibari...Don't cry anymore...I'll get you out of here...I promise."_

"_B-b-but what about you, Onee-chan?" _

"_I...I'm going to save mama." The girl,supposely to be Hibari's sister,Akita, whisper._

"_N-n-no! Onee-chan will die if Onee-chan goes into the fire!" Hibari shouted._

"_Hibari, It's time for you to learn about the true nature of life."Hibari's sister said and kick him away from the fire,"I'm sorry." Akita apologise and ran in to the fire and tried to stop the fire._

_Hibari on the other hand, was outside crying away,"Onee-chan...She's gone.."Hibari muttered._

_Just then, fire sirens was heard,"Hey ! Kid, Is this your house?" One of the mens from the fire engine asked. Hibari gave a nod and started to cry again,"y-y-yes.." he answered after knowing no one saw his nod._

"_Tell me exactly everything that have happen." Another one of the mens said._

"_t-t-there's...lots of mens in black...they was shouting something like,'Mafia'...Mama tried to drive them away by saying she don't know any Mafai...Then they took Onee-chan as a hostage...So mama run up to me and pointed at me saying that i'm part of the mafia...I've totally no idea of this...Then they wanted to take me away , but i didn't want to. Onee-chan was there shouting at mama, saying it's not fair to put me on the line. But mama didn't care and run somewhere into the the men in black started to set a fire in the -chan kicked me out of the house, and ran back into the fire to save mama..." Hibari muttered out his sentence._

_The sergent from the fire engine walk up to Hibari,"we'll be sending you to the hospital, it seems you have some burns and cuts." Hibari just gave a nod and let them bring him to the hospital while the others was trying to stop the fire._

_***at the hospital***_

"_well, you are lucky. No serious injurys on you." One of the doctors said after checking Hibari's body._

_Hibari gave another nod,and by this time, the doctors thinks he's mute as he have not been talking, only nodding but was taken aback when the boy asked,"w-w-where's papa?"_

_The nurse answered this question with a calm voice,"Your papa is coming." _

"_Where's my son?" A furious voice suddenly appeared, and the figure entered the room where Hibari was._

"_p-p-papa.." Hibari mumbled._

_Hibari's father went to Hibari and gave him a tight slap,"It's always your fault. Everything i have...It's always all 's always because of you! I've lost my daughter and wife, It's your fault!" and storm his way out of the room leaving Hibari there in a daze._

_Soon it was sleeping time, the doctors left Hibari alone to catch up some sleep. But , Hibari couldn't sleep , he was in a deep thought,"mafia..what's that...? Yes, everything is my fault...I shouldn't...i should have just ran into the fire and killed myself._

"..." Tsuna muttered under his breath after getting out of Hibari's past.

"So?" Mukuro asked.

"It's all real right?" Tsuna asked just to be sure. Mukuro gave a nod and continue,"everything you saw was real, it was his past all right."

Tsuna started to cry,"really...such a past..and why..it have something to do with the Mafia!"

Mukuro started at the brunette while he cried,"Young Vongola." Mukuro gave a pat on Tsuna shoulder.

"yea...guess i'll be making my way out now.." Tsuna excused himself and made his way to Hibari's room.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna knocked on the door.

No answer...

"Hibari-saaannn?" Tsuna called out again.

No answer was given again.

"I'm coming in..." Tsuna said and went into the room.

There, Hibari was on the bed , laying on the bed without any expression. Tsuna made his way to Hibari bed and sat on it.

"You saw it didn't you? You asked that damn-pineapple head to show you , didn't you?" Hibari glared at Tsuna.

"It's because...I want to know more about Hibari-san! I want to know more..no i want to now everything about Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted.

Hibari gave a sighed ,"And now i think you wanna pity me.."

"Why should I? I'll be here to love you now, take care of you not because i pity you , because i love you." Tsuna grabbed Hibari and hugged him.

"_It's because I Love You"_

_**Because there is sadness, we cherish happiness, and because there is anger, kindness is born.**_

Well i don't think Hibari past in this story is sad..But i tried to make it as sad as possible.

_

* * *

_


End file.
